Math Question
by Emo Dragon 7
Summary: I just wanted this damn question answered, but NO! Sasuke wanted to make this difficult! God, Uchihas! I just wanted to ask a question and where does that get me?  Hope this is more indepth and better than others!  3


"Uh! This is so aggravating!" Naruto screamed at nothing. There was a groan heard behind him in his bedroom. Naruto turned his head to the man to see him sitting on the floor playing x-box.

"What is it dobe?" Sasuke paused the game to stare at his friend that was sitting in his desk working on his homework. Naruto sighs and wove his hand through his golden colored hair. His eyes slit looking down at the cause of his problem and sighed again. Getting sick of his lover's sighing, Sasuke paused the game and got up off his ass. "What's wrong anyway?"

"This stupid problem!" Naruto yelled and slammed his head on top of the book he was working in. Sasuke smirked behind him laughing at his dobe's own stupidity. The taller man bent over Naruto's shoulder and looked down at the book. He laughed again seeing the math problem and heard the other ask what was so funny. Naruto always did have trouble with math.

"Nothing. Want my help?" Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear making the other shiver from the contact.

Naruto thought for a moment before blushing. "No! I know what you're thinking, teme and it won't work this time!" Naruto looked away from the smirking Uchiha's face that was currently sitting on top of his shoulder. He remembered the last time that he asked for help from him; he blushed from the erotic thought. Damn it, if Sasuke keeps breathing against his ear he was certainly going to go down a more different path!

"Fine do it on your own then." Sasuke licks the shell of his ear and slowly walks away back to his game. He closed his eyes counting down. 3…..2…..1.

"Okay" Sasuke heard a soft whisper. His face took on his famous smirk again. Let's make this more entertaining.

"What was that? You say something?" He asked innocently.

"You know what teme; just help me with this problem already." Naruto whispered. He really hoped that Sasuke would help him this time or so help him he'd be sleeping on the couch!

Sasuke looked back at the blond to see him blushing like his favorite vegetable. His plan was working. Who knew Naruto could get so worked up? Math was certainly a gift from the Uchiha heavens.

Sasuke walked back to where Naruto was sitting at the desk. He started rubbing Naruto's shoulders down to his hands. He looked back over his friend's shoulder and whispered in his ear, "So, What are you looking for?" He felt Naruto shiver again. He set his hands lower to rub Naruto's hips and started the same rhythm.

Naruto hesitated trying to calm his voice and ignore the hands on his sides to speak. "I have to find the area of this shaded square." Naruto stopped abruptly feeling the hand that rested on his oncoming erection. He bit his fingers to stop any noise from coming out from his pink lips.

Sasuke rubbed where his hands were and whispered quietly against his lover's ear again, "Find the area of the covered square and the whole square. Divide them both and you'll get your answer, but put it in decimal form so you can see what the other fucker is too." Naruto's labored breathing hung in the air. Sasuke pulled off of Naruto and turned the chair around so he could stare Naruto straight in the eyes.

"Shower, now." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's waist and threw him over his shoulder. Sasuke went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Naruto, thinking of a way to get out of this sex drive grabbed onto his lover's back and started clawing. Sasuke yelped from the pain and dropped Naruto. He looked back up and turned around to see Naruto running out towards the front door.

"Stop running!" Sasuke, hearing a no, got back up and easily caught up to Naruto. The younger man running fell flat on his face. Feeling a presence above him, he felt hands on his sides again.

Sasuke watched memorized as Naruto started wiggling in his arms to get out. Sasuke's sex drive in full force, he started licking the back of his neck. Naruto gasped at the sensation of Sasuke's tongue licking him and wiggled more frantically trying to get out of the raven's arms.

"Stop fighting me" Sasuke whispered against him. He felt Naruto relax. "There. Now be good and look at me." He whispered.

'Is sex all he thinks about?... Fine'

Naruto turned his head, his eye looking up. Sometimes Sasuke's sex drives don't just effect himself. He lightly pushed Sasuke's chest telling him to move. Sitting up Sasuke watched as Naruto went over to his desk to close the math book and head to the bathroom. Looking out the door, Naruto beckoned Sasuke with a finger.

Sasuke walked in to see Naruto turning on the water and stripping in front of him; his dick hardening more from watching. Sasuke looked down at Naruto's hands and allowed him to take off his shirt and pants so they could get in.

Naruto finished stripping his lover and felt arms wrap around him to push him into warm water making his arousal even stronger. The making out began. Sasuke was already rubbing Naruto's golden-skinned body everywhere and sucked on his tongue. The smaller one ran his hands over his lover's face to allow more tongue action. Naruto felt a finger between his thighs and spread his legs apart a bit to allow it to enter him. The sensation made him wiggle around to get used to the feeling of his lover's finger preparing him for events to come.

Sasuke noticed Naruto's enthusiasm and latched onto Naruto's neck to suck and enter another finger in and did a scissoring motion. He started thrusting them in and out to hear Naruto's breath hoarse against his ear. Third finger entered and Sasuke started to thrust in harder. Uchiha's can be quite patient even in the most passionate of moment.

Naruto wrapped his hands in Sasuke's hair to feel the silky texture intertwined in his fingers. He heard Sasuke laugh and pulled his face down to ask when Sasuke beat him to it. Sasuke shook his head as to say nothing's wrong and kissed him. The sucked on each other's tongues when Sasuke removed his fingers. Both feeling the loss he picked up the other's legs to wrap them around his waist. Naruto hissed at the contact of the cold shower wall.

Sasuke wrapped his hands around Naruto's thighs and set him slowly down upon his straight erection. He felt Naruto tense up and paused to let him get used to the feel. He looked up at Naruto to see a pained expression and muttered his apologies. A minute later he saw him nod.

"Ah…..uh..mn…nnnmm… Ah!" Naruto screamed, his back arching off the wall from being hit. Sasuke started to slam harder trying to reach his climax but stopped for a mere 2 minutes to set Naruto onto both feet and lift on leg between one arm to thrust in sideways.

Naruto screamed trying to grab a hold of something on the shower wall. His head falls back in ecstasy from the power of Sasuke's powerful spurts of energy. His puckered hole felt bruised from Sasuke's abuse.

"Sasuke….please…..Let me cum…" Naruto muttered softly to Sasuke. The man in question answered in loving tone.

"Go on Naruto, cum for me." Sasuke's last thrust sent Naruto over the edge spilling his seed all over their water covered bodies. Sasuke moaned his satisfaction into Naruto's hair letting his cum fill his lover up.

Sasuke, feeling more calm and less sex drive, pulled out and placed his hands on the sides of Naruto's head. He bent down to Naruto's forehead and kissed him lightly. He felt hands set on his worked-out chest and stared down into the other's eyes.

Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke's lips still feeling seed slip down between his thighs. He pushed his back off the showers wall and turned around; his back facing Sasuke to wash his hair.

Sasuke watched seductively at his lover rub his hands over his body to get clean. His golden skin shimmered from the warm water and his whole being showing the previous pleasure.

Naruto felt eyes and turned his head to Sasuke.

"What's wrong?" He watched Sasuke shift to his other leg and smile softly. Sasuke rarely smiled; it was only special times when Naruto got to see this.

"Nothing." Sasuke wrapped his arms around his lover's stomach and connected his hands.

"You're beautiful." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear closing his eyes. Naruto blushed and finished cleaning himself.

They both got out of the showers and dried each other off and lay down in bed. Sasuke grabbed the heavy blanket and covered themselves then wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist.

Naruto paused feeling like he completely forgot something important and felt Sasuke wrapping his arms tighter around him. Light bulb. He sat up to look down at him.

The Uchiha in question stared back wondering what was wrong. Sasuke sits up as well and watches Naruto get closer to his face to wrap his fingers in his hair. Sasuke smirks remembering the reason this whole thing started but decided to start rubbing Naruto's lower back thinking of the pain Naruto will be feeling tomorrow. Naruto opens his mouth to speak.

"I just asked a question."

"Really? I didn't notice."

"Then don't answer the question, grab me and fuck me." Naruto tried to yell seriously but making his voice come out softer than needed.

Sasuke smirked at him, "Dobe."

"Don't call me dobe, teme." Naruto pouted cutely and letting Sasuke kiss his nose.

"You're beautiful." That line again. Naruto blushed red from the compliment. Sasuke kissed his sun-kissed hair letting Naruto lightly punch his stomach with unresolved anger. Giving up he lay back down looking towards the window.

"Whatever."


End file.
